Body fluid shifts are studied in normal man during the first hour of immersion, sitting in warm water, with or without small doses of vasopressin. The latter blocks the water loss through the kidneys. The finding of a water shift into the bloodstream during the first hour of immersion suggests a shift of fluid from the intracellular compartment to the blood. Attempts to establish the sources, composition, and mechanism of this shift are underway.